The Way You Love Me
by DataAndrd
Summary: Special Valentine's Day Oneshot - Lilly & Miley celebrate a special Valentine's Day together. Liley


**A/N: Just a quick little Liley oneshot for Valentine's Day. It's based on the song "I Love The Way You Love Me" by John Michael Montgomery. Hope you all like it :)**

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"**THE WAY YOU LOVE ME"**

Valentine's Day had always been Lilly Truscott's least favorite holiday. In fact, for most of her teenage life, she'd hated it. Today though, for the first time ever, she was actually looking forward to it… and the reason was a beautiful brunette songstress from Tennessee named Miley Stewart, who had captured her heart and filled her life with happiness and promise.

"I've got a surprise for you," Lilly told her as they walked home one Friday afternoon. Miley turned to look at her.

"A surprise?" she repeated. Lilly nodded enthusiastically.

"For Valentine's Day," she explained.

"Lils, you don't have to do anything special for me," Miley started to protest. Lilly stopped and whirled around to stand face to face with her girlfriend, a smile on her face.

"I want to, okay?" she said softly. "Please?" Miley couldn't help but smile back; somehow, Lilly could always make her smile.

"All right, Lils… if it means that much to you," she almost whispered. Lilly's grin grew even wider.

"Great!" she exclaimed happily. "So, Valentine's Day is tomorrow… come over to my house for dinner, okay? My mom is gonna be out of town, and we'll have the whole place to ourselves."

* * *

The following day, Miley – dressed in Lilly's favorite blue dress – made her way slowly up the walkway of the Truscott house, trying not to be nervous. She still had no idea what Lilly's big surprise for her was, but somehow it made her nervous anyway. Not because she didn't trust Lilly, she trusted the blonde tomboy with her life, there was just something about not knowing what was going to happen that bothered her. Trying to calm her nerves, Miley took a deep breath and knocked softly on the front door. A few moments later, Lilly answered it, and Miley breathed in sharply at how beautiful she looked.

Lilly was wearing a bright red blouse with little pink hearts and a long white skirt. She wore her long blonde hair down, as always, but with a small red flower tucked in it. Her face absolutely lit up the moment she saw her girlfriend, and Miley felt her breath be taken away at how absolutely beautiful Lilly looked.

"Hey, Miles!" Lilly greeted her happily. "Come on in!" Then she noticed the way Miley was looking at her, and smiled.

"After you pick your jaw up off the ground," she said teasingly. Miley grinned.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "It's just… you look incredible, Lils!" Lilly blushed politely.

"I just wanted to look pretty for you," she admitted softly. Miley's smile grew wider and she took a step forward, touching her lips to Lilly's in a brief kiss.

"I love you," she whispered. Lilly felt her heart swell and smiled back.

"I love you too, Miley." She reached out and took Miley's hand in her own.

"Come on, dinner's almost ready," she announced.

"You cooked dinner?" Miley asked her incredulously.

"Mom's been teaching me," Lilly replied. "What, you didn't think I could cook?"

"Just never seen you do it," Miley answered honestly. They walked into the dining room in the Truscott household and Miley gasped softly. Half a dozen flickering candles lit the room, with two larges ones standing in the center of the dining room table. Dozens of small red hearts decorated the table as well, amidst the small dinner Lilly had prepared for herself and Miley. Miley could see and smell what looked like chicken breasts, roasted potatoes and vegetables. Two fluted glasses, filled with a pale golden bubbling liquid, sat near their steaming plates.

"Sparkling cider," Lilly explained, a little sheepishly. "I know it's not very romantic, but since neither of us is old enough to drink yet…"

"It's perfect," Miley whispered. "I… I can't believe you did all this just for me, Lilly." Lilly shrugged slightly and smiled.

"I love you, Miley," she said simply. A moment later, Miley pulled Lilly to her and kissed her deeply, making the woman she loved whimper softly. Only when air became a pressing need did Miley finally release her.

"Um, wow?" Lilly managed. "Maybe I should cook for you more often!"

"Wait til we get to dessert," Miley smirked.

"Behave yourself," Lilly said with a grin, fighting back the urge to blush. "Now come on, before out food gets cold!"

"Always thinkin' with your stomach," Miley teased her. Lilly just laughed. Hand in hand, they walked over to the table and sat down, side by side, to enjoy their dinner.

After dinner, Lilly quietly told Miley it was time for her present, and excused herself to go get it from its hiding place. She returned a few moments later, one hand clearly 'hidden' behind her back. She walked slowly over to Miley, a small smile on her face.

"Come here," she whispered softly. Miley stood and walked over to Lilly somewhat nervously.

"How long have we known each other, Miles?" Lilly suddenly asked her.

"We've been best friends for seven years," Miley answered slowly, not quite understanding why Lilly had asked the question. Lilly just nodded.

"Since we were both 11 years old," she agreed with a smile, "and you've been the best friend anyone could ever ask for."

"Aw, Lils…"

"I've loved you for so long," Lilly continued softly, "and you've made me happier than I ever thought I could be. I know we've only officially been together for a year… but I already know I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

--

_I like the sound of your name on my lips_

_And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss_

_The way your fingers run through my hair_

_And how your scent lingers even when you're not there_

_--_

_And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh_

_And how you enjoy your two hour bath_

_And how you convinced me to dance in the rain_

_With everyone watching like we were insane_

_But I love the way you love me…_

--

"You've always been there for me, helped me and supported me, and loved me more than anyone ever has," Lilly whispered. "I want you to know how much that means to me, Miley… and how much _you_ mean to me."

"I love you too, Lilly," Miley said with a soft smile. "I always will."

--

_Strong and wild_

_Slow and easy_

_Heart and soul_

_So completely_

_I love the way you love me_

_--_

_I like to imitate old Jerry Lee_

_And watch you roll your eyes when I'm slightly off key_

_And I like the innocent way that you cry_

_And sappy old movies you've seen hundreds of times…_

_But I love the way you love me…_

--

"I love you too, Miley… and I don't ever want to stop." Taking a deep breath, Lilly brought her other arm out from behind her and dropped to one knee in front of Miley.

"I know this might be seem a little sudden, but you know me, Miles… I see something I want, I go for it," Lilly said with a small smile. She opened the small box she'd been holding in her hand to reveal a small, sparkling diamond ring.

"Miley Ray Stewart… will you marry me?" Miley's mouth hung open, and tears began to fill her eyes.

"Oh… my god…" she whispered. "Lilly, I…" Words failed her, and in the end, Miley decided actions spoke louder and better. She pulled Lilly to her feet and kissed her soundly, passionately, deeply, all the while holding her tightly and refusing to let go.

--

_Strong and wild_

_Slow and easy_

_Heart and soul_

_So completely_

_I love the way you love me_

_--_

_And I could list a million things_

_I love to like about you_

_But they all come down to one reason_

_I could never live without you_

_I love the way you love me…_

--

When Miley could finally breath again, she looked deep into Lilly's eyes and smiled again.

"Yes," she whispered softly. "Yes, I'll spend the rest of my life with you, Lillian Danielle Truscott… and rest of whatever's after that." Lilly smiled, her heart bursting with happiness, and paused to slide the ring onto Miley's finger.

"I need to get you a ring now," Miley whispered, smiling as she looked into Lilly's eyes.

"You've already given me everything I've ever wanted, Miley," Lilly whispered back. Her smile grew. "My future with you." Then there were no more words, as the two best friends and lovers pulled each other close again, their bodies joining just as surely as their hearts and souls

--

_Strong and wild_

_Slow and easy_

_Heart and soul_

_So completely_

_I love the way you love me_

_--_

_Oh, baby_

_I love the way you love me…_


End file.
